Sit Back and Enjoy the Ride
by Lily-chan818
Summary: On hiatus.


***A/n : Happy 2010! Well that's what it is over here now, okay it's been like this for a while now. It was just the two of us, and we watched the ball drop (on TV lol). I changed out the calendar, and I'm recovering from my New Year's accident (these have gone on every year since I was 12. Every year, I've wound up injuring myself within the five minutes before midnight. I tripped and fell on the ground, but to add insult --and injury--to injury, Mitz opened the door and smacked it into my head. This, of course, was at 11:57...Will I ever be able to escape this fourteen year old curse of mine!? Funny thing is, this is generally all my bad luck all year. It didn't hurt too much, no concussion or anything--that was 2005--but it still contributed to the curse! Lol...I try to break it every year. Last year, I didn't get up for the last half hour before, but a seemingly perfectly stable small shelf fell and scratched the side of my neck and bruised my shoulder!) Tonight is a blue moon night! Lol, this is Lily-chan, (sorry to disappoint you Mitz fans lol, well I hope you all noticed the difference anyway, Mitz doesn't even have 14 years to have that amount of bad luck), and this is the sequel to my first facfic, Seven Sits From Hell! If you have not read Seven Sits From Hell, I suggest you do or parts of this fic might throw you off (not many of them though!). SSFH may not be the best written (nor may this be), but I guarantee it'll give you a couple of laughs. Reviews on it are always appreciated no matter how long ago it was finished! If you entered this fic expecting a full summary it appears just below the title. Life has been calmer than it was during Seven Sits From Hell, and expect weekly (maybe twice a week) updates that have a more stable writing style (err, maybe? lol...I think I'm too random for that...)! Umm, well, anyways, here we go! ^_^

***Disclaimer : Lily-chan owns the fanfiction Seven Sits From Hell and two of the characters in it. Those two characters are not Inuyasha and Kagome; they're Miroku and Sango! Just kidding. It's Shippo and Kirara! Nope, still lying. Lol, do any of you remember them? They're going to make an appearance later on! Anyways, that's about it! I do not own Inuyasha!

Sit Back and Enjoy the Ride

Summary : After Seven Sits From Hell, Inuyasha and Kagome have been through a lot, but is does that mean that the chaos will end? Of course not. Now with the imminent battle with Naraku drawing nearer by the second, rivals in love appearing out of no where to cause unnecessary jealousies, and of course, the classic, never-ending family disputes, what is everyone to do? Well, if I told you that, then you'd have no need to read this, would you? That leads me to my conclusion! Stay tuned, sit back, and please, enjoy the ride! InuKag SanMir

Chapter 1 : Naraku's Plan

Stale water dripped from the stalactites into a pool below. Any human would have vision problems, but he found the darkness soothing. The smell of guano polluted the air, but he inhaled sharply and wasn't bothered in the least. In fact, there probably wasn't anything in this cave that could bother him. After all, he was sitting in clumps of his own skin.

_Kukukukuku, I will kill them for sure this time, and the remainder of the Sacred Jewel shall be mine! I already possess the shards the cocky wolf had...Hmm, I wonder if he's even still alive. No matter, that son of a bitch shouldn't give me any problems. I also need them from the woman that looks like Kikyou, but that bastard, Inuyasha, is all that stands in my way. Then there's his brother as well and Inuyasha's stupid, human companions. Regardless, I shall kill them all with ease being of whole body, and they shall roll in their graves swearing that they couldn't slay me while they had the chance! _

_After I complete the Jewel...only then can I permanently expel this wretched heart of mine safely and my immortality is assured! My immortality...Oh, how wondrous that sounds...I can use it to rule the world and brainwash those who might support me and swiftly kill those against me! I shall live forever until the end of time! I won't even be a filthy half-demon anymore...I can rid myself of "Onigumo", and these weak, human emotions shall be gone! Kikyou, I await the day with anticipation that I can find it, without my heart, to kill you! In fact, I almost can't wait to kill all of you..._

_No more Kagura, that traitorous bitch, no more Kanna even as useful as she was, no more anyone, they've all become one with me, and I shall use their own acquired power to fuel my desire to gain the last two shards of the jewel._

_Huh, I wonder what happened to that Kohaku? I removed his shard, but he didn't seem to die...within my range of vision anyway. He ran off for dear life, and I personally didn't give a fucking shit. Live or die, I don't care which one. I'm just curious. Could have sworn he was dead when I inserted the jewel into his back, but how he ran, was it possible I made a mistake? No, he was dead. No human can handle that many arrows..._

_This feeling ringing inside me, what is it? Anticipation? Yes, that's what I believe it is. Now, what will I do once my new body has formed? First, I think I shall wait for all those who come looking, then wreak havoc in the small towns until I am found by my enemies, fight to kill, then continue on as I gather my army of the undead! Until I meet up with the remainder of my opposition, and then I shall kill them as well. _

_Inuyasha, what should I do with you? Last time, I had Kikyou "kill" you, but that was ineffective. That silly wench seems to love you so, and I don't think I could pull what I did with you're past love. They've learned, and that wench is too strong. What if I made you kill her, however, injure her at the very least? The jewel? No, the fake, tainted jewel. What I did to that stupid wolf...But that wench cured him with her arrow. Wait, that would then mean that she'd have to get close enough to him, and then...he could rip her to shreds. Of course, by then, I have to make sure those humans are disposed of, no, I shan't dispose of them so early...Knock them out perhaps, and have them wake to the gruesome horror of their hanyou? When, and if, he regains his senses he'll come after me. By then, the poison should be ready to kill him, and if not, he fights with all power and no tactic when he's angry...._

_Kikyou...I can think of no way in particular I want you dead. Inspiration shall hit me when the time come. Kukukuku..._

_Finally the transformation has completed...Kuku...Where to start...Where to start..._

End of Chapter 1

***A/n : Ahhh! Gomen nasai! It was really short (and that A/n was REALLY long at the beginning. I'm sorry!)! I promise the next chapters will be 2.5k words at least! There's only so much rambling I can do in Naraku's POV! That is Naraku's plan, I figured I might as well get it out of the way. Lol. Anyways, now that you've read, please review!

~Lily-chan


End file.
